How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days: Scandal Edition
by trublonde18
Summary: Based on the movie How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Olivia is D.C.'s "HowTo" girl and Fitz is an up and coming political advertising executive. How will their paths collide and what fun will be had?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit is given to Shonda Rhimes and the writers for How to Lose A Guy. Some dialogue from the show and the movie will be quoted. This is simply my idea of the Scandal characters living in the How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days world.

Accompanied by a generous glass of her favorite red wine and bowl of popcorn Olivia sits down at the desk in her home office overlooking the busy D.C. streets. The blank white space on her laptop stares back at her and the persistent, flashing cursor dares her to make a move. She sighs softly and thinks about her fast approaching deadline, "Well this article isn't going to write itself." And so, she begins to type.

...I lost a guy and I don't know why...

*11 days ago*

Olivia Pope, Washington D.C.'s resident "How To" girl for 'Scandal' Magazine rushes through the revolving entrance doors of the high-rise office building. She greets Morris, the security guard, and asks him about his wife and kid as she waits to move through the line. He shares about his son's latest basketball game and says, "You know, you are the only one that ever takes an interest in my family. Thank you." She smiles politely and nods. And then just like that she is off to weather the storm that is known as Monday morning.

She hangs up her coat and places her Prada bag on the corner of her desk. Peering around the side of her cubicle she sees Quinn prepping for the beginning of her day. "Quinn, Good Morning. Have you seen Abby?" "Morning Liv. I think I saw her run into the bathroom crying a few minutes ago. I was about to call in reinforcements. By the way, she looks like a hot mess." Olivia glances at her watch and shakes her head. "Not again," she mumbles. "It's my turn. Will you go down to the lobby and get three coffees and then bring them up. I'm going to run to wardrobe and see if I can find something new for her to wear. Meet us outside the conference room for the staff meeting in 15. All cylinders, Quinn. Let's go."

Down the hall and to the right she finds the locked bathroom door. Knocking she says, "Abby...it's me. Will you open the open the door?" She waits. She knocks again. A few moments later the sound of the turn of the lock greets her ears.

The door opens and Abby looks at her pointedly. "You're relentless you know that?" Olivia takes in the sight of her best friend. Her mascara stained face doesn't hold back any secrets.

"Tell me what happened." It's a statement. Not a question. She already knows what happened. This is not the road less traveled. In fact, Abby seems to have an EZ pass.

And with that the waterworks start again. In between sobs Abby manages to get out, "He, he dumped me. But I loved him. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Abby you only dated the guy for two weeks. How could you possibly have been in love?"

She retorts, "This guy has a name Olivia. David, David Rosen. And I loved him because he is smart and dedicated to his job. He sent a different bouquet of flowers to my apartment every day with little notes just to tell me that I was on his mind. Besides that, he is how do I put this, detail-oriented in the bedroom." Rolling her eyes as if to say TMI Olivia puts her hands on each side of Abby's face and says, "Look at me. You are beautiful. You are a strong, confident woman. Someday the right man will come along who will sweep you off your feet and he will make you forget the day you ever met David. It's time to suck it up and make yourself presentable because we have a meeting in five minutes. Here, I brought you this blue cardigan. It's a sample from the new line coming out next week. I think it will really bring out your eyes. Now Quinn is waiting for us with our coffee, but before we head out there I need to ask you something. Are you a gladiator Abby or are you going to let this man control you?" No answer. "I said, are you a gladiator?"

"I'm a gladiator," she says as she smiles for the first time since the breakup.

Verna Thornton esteemed Editor for the magazine sits at the head of the conference room table. "Welcome everyone. Let's get started on today's agenda." Right on queue the three women enter the room. "Look who decided to grace us their presence," Verna states with a raised eyebrow as they take their seats.

"Moving right along, Quinn how is the latest ab challenge coming along for your fitness column?"

"Well, it is a work in progress but I'm surprisingly upbeat about it. I think it's going to have fantastic results."

"Abby, what about you? Have you cooked up any new recipes that you want to share with our readers?"

"Yeah about that, Verna. I'm sorry," Abby answers. "I got dumped," she offers up as an explanation.

"Oh Abby, darling, I am terribly sorry but you look wonderful. Doesn't she look wonderful, all?"

The staff collectively nods in agreement.

"Next up, Olivia what's your latest How-To?" She sits and ponders her answer. Honestly she was bored with her current arrangement and was hoping for creative freedom to write about things that matter.

"Well, I've actually been working on a piece that's slightly different," but before she can finish Verna interrupts. "No, most definitely not, Olivia. This is 'Scandal' Magazine. People want to read about fashion, fitness, dating advice and gossip." She pauses for a moment. "You know what? I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you use Abby as your inspiration? We are all well aware of her relationship misgivings. You could find a guy, date him, and then make him run for the hills by using all the classic mistakes women, like Abby, make in relationships."

"You mean like a 'what not to do'?"

"Exactly," Verna answers.

"I don't think Abby wants me writing about her personal life," Olivia states bluntly.

"No, Liv. I don't mind. I think it is perfect actually."

"Hmm…I like it," Olivia muses.

"How To Lose A Guy In 10 days."

"Verna, one question. Why 10 days?"

"Well five is too short and we go to press in 12. Problem solved," she replies.

Verna and Olivia walk down to the elevator running through additional details for the upcoming article. Ding! The doors open and there are two women standing inside with Botox smiles plastered on their faces.

Verna begins "Just the people I wanted to see. Olivia, this is Mellie Reston & Amanda Tanner of Beene Advertising. They have been working on a photo shoot for a mutual client. Ladies this is Olivia Pope our "How-To" girl." Amanda says, "I've read your column Olivia. It's one of my guilty pleasures. What's next for the how to world?"

Verna pipes in, "Oh she's working on, get this, how to lose a guy in 10 days. She's going to date a guy and then drive him away in a matter of a week and a half."

Mellie clasps her hands together and grins, "Sounds absolutely scandalous. Have fun!"

TBC-next up, meet Fitz and his crew. Reviews are love whether good or bad. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to say Thank You to all of you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. I thought it would be fun do a light-hearted story in spite of all the drama that is Scandal haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Borrowed some quotes from the show and the movie because they are just too good. :)

Later that day across town at Beene Advertising….

Taking a break from running through strategies with Jake and Tom, up and coming political advertising executive Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third grabs the ball off his desk and aims for the small hoop on the back of his office door.

Jake begins to commentate the play-by-play, "He shoots. He scores. And the crowd goes wild!" Fitz laughs and high-fives his friends.

Catching a glimpse of the scene unfolding in front of him, Cyrus Beene shakes his head enthusiastically and says, "I swear I must run a sausage factory."

"Really, Cy? What does that make us…sausage?"

"Yes, actually. Handsome, highly qualified, idealistic, and energetic sausage."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Fitz yells out as Cyrus continues on to his office.

Turning back to Jake and Tom, Fitz says, "See I told you guys he loves us. Now let's get back to business. Did you guys know that politicians like Governor Nichols are a dime in a dozen? He has the potential to achieve greatness. Running the advertising account for his campaign could be the national exposure that we need."

Jake gives Tom a sideways glance, "Are you going to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Silence. "Tom?" Fitz questions.

"Cyrus, he gave the Nichols campaign to Mellie and Amanda. They are meeting in a few minutes to seal the deal."

Fitz groans and slams his left hand on the desk, "This is not happening. This is my baby. There is no way in God's green earth that I am not going to let lips and hips head this campaign."

A few moments later Fitz bursts through the doors to Cyrus's office. "Cyrus. Ladies," he says as he crosses his arms.

"Fitz," the three respond simultaneously.

"Let's skip the formalities here. I know you are giving them account for the Nichols campaign and I want to know why."

Before Cyrus can explain Amanda speaks, "Look, Fitz. Governor Nichols is being portrayed as cold and unloving towards his wife in his opponent's advertisements. We need to turn this image around. It doesn't help that him and his wife look like they wouldn't want to touch each other even with a ten foot pole. We just need the advertisements to tell their love story, which will help in all demographics. As women we feel we have more perspective to run an advertisement depicting love than the male persuasion."

"Please. Ladies, do not underestimate me. I am more than just a golden boy with a head of spectacular hair. I like women. I respect women. I know all about l-o-v-e and I am certainly more than capable of handling advertisements illustrating our client on that front. "

Amanda scoffs, "What could you possibly know about love? Have you ever been in love?"

"People. People. Calm down. I'll tell you what, Fitz, since you are so invested in this, let's up the stakes and make it personal. As you know the agency is hosting a fundraiser dinner for Governor Andrew Nichols campaign in 10 days. If you can get a woman to fall in love with you I will let you head all future advertising for his campaign. If not, it goes to Mellie & Amanda and you will be back to posting flyers for the Mayor of Small Town USA."

Mellie, who has been silent for most of the exchange interrupts, "One condition, Cyrus. We get to pick the woman."

"Dream on, Mellie," Fitz states incredulously.

"Do you want the deal or not, Fitz?"

"I think it is quite fair," Cyrus offers up.

"Fine. It's decided. But mark my words. I would, I will, I'm going to get any woman to fall in love with me," Fitz says confidently.

"Well then we will see you tonight for drinks at The Capitol Lounge," Mellie states concisely.

The Capitol Lounge is unusually crowded for a Monday evening. Waiting for their drinks in the corner booth Olivia, Abby, and Quinn scan the sea of faces for Olivia's "How To" guy.

"So ladies, Olivia begins, "once we find this poor, unfortunate soul what are some of the classic mistakes I can make to drive him away?"

Abby answers, "Well, for starters you can be clingy, needy, and touchy-feely,"

"Yes, guys hate that," Quinn agrees.

Taking their ideas into consideration Olivia checks the time on her phone again, "OK, we have waited long enough. I'm going to check on our drinks. I'll be right back."

On the other side of the bar Fitz, Jake, Tom, Mellie, and Amanda make the rounds and search for Fitz's potential love interest.

Suddenly Mellie pulls Amanda aside. "Look! It's her. That Olivia Pope woman from 'Scandal' Magazine. When we saw her this morning didn't her boss say she is working on some type of article on How To Lose A Guy In 10 days?"

The wheels start turning in Amanda's mind and she exclaims mischievously, "Mellie that is perfect."

Returning to the group Mellie says, "Fitz, how about her? The petite knockout in the black and white cocktail dress standing at the bar."

Fitz turns on his heels and for a moment time stands still. She is extraordinarily beautiful and the idea of spending only ten days with her could never be enough. Without saying a word he weaves his way through the crowd over to Olivia.

"We will take that as a yes," Mellie and Amanda laugh.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Olivia Pope."

"Fitz Grant."

"Cute.

"Thank you."

"I meant your name. Cocky are we?"

"Confident. Not cocky."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Single?"

"Currently."

"Likewise."

"Shocking."

"Psycho?"

"Depends on who you ask. Are you interested?"

"Possibly."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Leaving."

"Now."

"I just need to tell my friends I'm leaving in case you really do turn out to be a psycho. Just a warning, I know a guy."

"You know a guy?"

"Yes and they would never find your body."

Fitz throws his head back laughing and then puts his hand on the small of her back, "Lead the way."

At Gettysburger Diner….

"So tell me about yourself, Fitz."

" Well, I'm in political advertising. I work mostly with small scale politicians but I'm trying to break into the big leagues right now."

"Saving the world one dirty politician at a time?"

Smirking Fitz asks**, "**What about you?"

"What about me?" Oliva counters coyly

"Have I seen your work?"

"Perhaps. I work as a columnist for 'Scandal Magazine'."

Fitz answers knowingly, "Only the fastest growing women's "Bible" in the country. I'm impressed. Saving the world one domestic diva at a time, huh?"

Outside Olivia's apartment….

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Well that would be quite inappropriate, Mr. Grant."

"Then let's be inappropriate Ms. Pope".

"Ha. You're shameless. You would be lucky to have me."

"You're right. I would be lucky. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Fitz."

Straddling his motorcycle Fitz stares at her as she makes her way up the stairs and says to himself, "Oh Olivia, you have already fallen for the 'Grant Charm'. These next ten days will be a walk in the park."

Turning around a final time to wave Olivia smiles deviously, "Oh Fitz, you have no idea what you are in for."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows. I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit is given to Shonda Rhimes and the writers for How to Lose A Guy. Some dialogue from the show and the movie will be quoted. This is simply my idea of the Scandal characters living in the How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days world.

...

**The next morning in Fitz's Office-**

"I'm telling you guys out of all the women Mellie & Amanda could've have picked out for me at that bar, Olivia is perfect. Spending ten days with her will be a breeze. This pitch will be ours," Fitz says as he reclines in his chair with feet propped on the corner of the desk.

"Yeah, right. That's like only 9 more days than you've spent with any other woman," Jake & Tom laugh.

Fitz rolls his eyes, "You two morons wouldn't know what to do with a woman If it but you in the ass. Olivia is practically wrapped around my finger already. Besides, last night after I got home I found these in my jacket pocket," he says as he holds up two tickets to game one of the NBA Finals.

"Are those what I think they are? Jake fumbles with his words, "Why, why would she do that?"

"Unless, she wanted you to find the tickets," Tom says definitively.

"Precisely. Secure a second date. Well played, Olivia. Well played."

...

Olivia sits and drums her fingers along the edge of her desk contemplating ideas for her latest article.

"So, Abby begins, how did it go last night with lover boy?"

"Let's just say he has something I can work with."

Before she can continue a man who looks like he could have been in the CIA in a former like announces, "Incoming. I have a special delivery for Olivia Pope. Can you sign here please?" He places the gift basket of wine on her desk and exits the office as quick as he entered.

Quinn grabs the attached card and reads, "All Is fair in love and war. When it's not fair-drink wine."

Olivia smirks and tilts her head to the right, "Corny. Cute. Fitz is in advertising. He's quite the charmer. I'll give him that."

"Liv, what is all this?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, what does all this mean?" adds Quinn.

"It means he found my tickets!"

"What do you mean found your tickets? How is that possible?"

Olivia answers coyly, "I may or may not have slipped them in his jacket pocket at the end of the night."

Arching her eyebrow Abby scoffs, "You seriously left your highly coveted tickets in his pocket? Remind me again how long you had to shamelessly flirt with 'what's his name' to get them and then you just willingly leave them in someone else's hands. To this day I still don't understand your love for basketball."

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that? Just because I may be the formidable, 'How To' Olivia Pope by day doesn't mean I don't enjoy a fine display of competition by the male persuasion at night. Plus Now that I've got Fitz on the hook it's time for me to flip the switch and that happens tonight. Poor guy is going to be running for the hills."

...

"Ah, the woman of the hour, Fitz grins as he answers his phone, Olivia Pope."

"Fitzgerald Grant. You know, I have a really unhealthy display of wine sitting on my desk right now to add to my collection at home."

"Fitzgerald. Ouch the full name. You wound me. You're welcome by the way."

"I didn't say thank you...yet."

"Touché. So, Ms. Pope is there a reason for your call or did you just miss the sound of my voice? Last night wasn't enough for you, huh?"

"Well now that you mention it, I'm assuming from the delivery I just received you may have found something that belongs to me."

"Well you know what they say about assuming things."

She laughs, "True. And my gut is never wrong."

"You want to know what I think. I think, no I know you left these tickets on purpose and inside you are dying to take me to that game. You can't deny it."

After a few silent moments she says, "6:30. I'll meet you at the northeast entrance. Don't. Be. Late."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And that, ladies, is how it's done," Olivia states triumphantly.

"And that, Tom and Jake, is how it's done," Fitz declares as he slaps his hands together.

…...

**Later that night at the game-**

Halftime:

The arena is packed and the over the background noise of the energetic crowd, Fitz leans into Olivia and asks, "Would you like anything before the game starts again?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you. I'm really enjoying myself. I'm glad you talked me in to bringing you."

"I'm glad I talked you in to bringing me," he says playfully.

In that moment the Kiss Cam focuses in on the couple and the rumbling chant of "Kiss Him! Kiss Him," quickly buzzes through the air. Fitz turns to Olivia and smoothly whispers, "Kiss me Olivia. You know you want to." Without hesitation she closes the distance between them. As they start getting carried away the moment is interrupted with shouts of "get a room" and they pull back from each other laughing.

**Well into the fourth quarter-**

"Come on ref what kind of call is that? Get your head in the game #23," Olivia yells as she throws her giant foam hand up and inadvertently smacks Fitz in the face.

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry are you OK?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm just going to sit down for a second," he says as he holds the bridge of his nose.

Peering at score board Olivia sees 2:30 left on the clock and decides to take her opportunity. "Fitz would you mind getting me a Sprite?"

He pauses for a second but remembers the bet, "small Sprite. Coming right up."

"No ice," she yells as he is halfway up the stairs.

Ftiz makes his way to the front of the concession line. "Can I get a small Sprite with no ice?"

"We don't have Sprite," the teen worker answers as she twirls her hair and smacks her gum.

"Well what do you have?"

"We have Sierra Mist which I guess, when I think about it, is the same thing as Sprite."

Dumbfounded Fitz looks at her like 'you cannot be serious' and says, "I'll take one of those."

"You know it's the same price whether you get ice or not."

"Please, just get the drink with no ice."

$5.00 and what felt like a lifetime later Fitz returns to his seat and hands Olivia her drink.

She takes a sip and frowns, "This is too hot. I can't drink this. Can you go back and get me another one with extra ice. Oh and maybe a bag of popcorn. No wait. Never mind. Just the drink. I'm not hungry."

Fitz glances at the play clock displaying 0:43 and internally groans 'make up your damn mind woman.'

"The game is just about over. Can I get you one on the way out?"

"But, Fitz I'm really thirsty!"

"OK, I'll be right back."

He races to the top of the stairs for the second time and reaches the top right as the buzzer sounds. Just like that Fitz misses the end of the game. Frustrated he kicks a cup that had been crushed on the floor.

…...

**Outside the arena-**

"I can't believe you missed it! I've never seen such an edge of your seat ending like that," Olivia says animatedly.

"Yeah. Neither have I. I didn't realize you were that passionate about the game."

"I'm really sorry you didn't get to see it."

Olivia's cab pulls up to the curb and as Fitz opens the door for her she turns to him and says,

"Fitz, tell me something. Are you as nice as you seem?"

"No."

"Well that's good. I'm not either. See you soon, Fitz."

"Night, Liv."

A/N: well the switch has been flipped and it's time for Olivia to turn it up a notch! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I apologize for the delay in updating. I work for an Attorney and the work load has been insane since the first of the year. This chapter takes place on day 3. Happy reading.

**The next morning at Beene Advertising: **

Fitz had spent the better part of the morning reviewing different concepts for the campaign pitch and to say he was frustrated by the lack of originality would be an understatement. Throwing down the stack of papers on top of the conference room table he yells, "This is B.S., this is B.S., oh and look MORE B.S. These ideas are certainly not going to get us anywhere on this pitch. We really have to do better than this!" He rubs his hands over his face and lets out an exasperated sigh.

The receptionist buzzes in, "What?!" he growls.

"Mr. Grant you have a phone call on line one."

"I thought I said to hold my calls."

"Well, yes but I think you really want to take this one. It's Olivia Pope."

"Thank you, Lauren."

Cyrus looks up at Fitz knowingly and says, "Better make it quick. We have a lot to do here."

"I'll be right back," he answers over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the conference room.

Picking up the phone once he is in the privacy of his office he hears her perky voice come through, "Hi. It's me."

"Hey, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Can I call you back in a little while?"

"What. No Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"Welllll, I miss you Fitzyyyyy boo- boo- boo- boo- boo."

_Fitzy. Seriously? He thinks to himself but he thinks better of it and replies_

"I miss you too. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Well I have a very exciting life, mister. I don't _need _you. But maybe I can make an exception tonight."

"Okay then. Why don't we try to catch a movie?"

"A movie-do I get to choose?"

"Yes. A movie your choice."

"I'd say you've got yourself a date. See you later."

"Bye, Olivia."

A few short minutes later he finds his way back into the conference room and is greeted by the rest of the team.

"How's it going with our little wager, Fitz?" Mellie asks. "She's calling you at work? I guess that means you haven't scared her away yet. What's it been two days?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't scared her away. I'll be seeing her tonight for another date. Mellie you really should wrap your mind around the idea that you are going to lose this bet. The advertising for the Nichols campaign is falling right into my hands."

Mellie answers smugly with a tight smile, "We will see about that now won't we."

**Olivia's Office:**

Abby and Quinn can barely stifle their laughs as they listen to Olivia's conversation with Fitz. As she hangs up the phone all composure is lost.

"You called him Fitzy boo-boo? That poor guy."

"Well you heard me. We are going on a date tonight. I think it is time to move things along if I want really want to lose this guy and make this article interesting."

"Yeah you definitely need to be more obnoxious and lay it on thick. I think he can overlook you calling him a silly pet name," Quinn states matter-of-factly.

Abby adds, "Oh, and you can't forget the mishap at the basketball game. How is his nose by the way?"

"I told you that was an accident!" Olivia laughs.

**Later that night at the movies:**

_No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now. Not to anyone. Not even your grandfather. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory_.

Glancing over at Fitz Olivia decides to to seize the moment and up-the-ante of her experiment. She leans into him and says, "This is one of my favorite movies. It's a classic. I cry every time. Their love story just transcends time."

Fitz mumbles back to her, "I like this movie too." Honestly he was bored out of his mind and couldn't believe he had been suckered into seeing Titanic. It was just his luck the theater was having random retro movie night. He was hoping to have seen the latest action movie that had just come out.

The patron behind them is less than thrilled with their conversation and lets out a _"Shh!"_

Olivia ignores the plea and continues talking to Fitz.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean what am I thinking about? We are watching a movie."

"Yeah, buuuttt what's _really_ on your mind?"

_Shhhh!_

"Honestly, I'm not thinking about anything," He smiles at her reassuringly.

"So I'm just supposed to assume your there is nothing going on in that mind of yours? It's completely blank?"

"Yes. Like I said I'm just watching the movie. It's a good one."

_Can't hear!_

Trying a new approach Olivia asks, "Who is she?"

"She? She who? What are you talking about Olivia?"

"Oh, come on Fitz, you can't sit here and watch Kate Winslet for two hours and not be thinking about other women."

"I'm not thinking about other women," he answers louder than he had intended to.

_Keep it down!_

"Sure," she says sarcastically.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Well that is what I've been asking you."

"I'm sitting here thinking about how beautiful you are."

She raises the arm between their two seats and snuggles into his neck, "Aww, Fitz that's so sweet. I'm so happy we get to share this moment together."

_Can't hear and now I can't see!_

Olivia turns around in her seat and glares at the man. "lf you don't shut up, my boyfriend over here is going to come back there and kick your ass."

The disgruntled man taps Fitz on the shoulder, "Hey bro you better get your woman to keep her mouth shut ASAP."

"Excuse me? Fitz says taken aback.

"That's it. You. Me. Outside. Now."

Fitz's eyes grow wide and his mind mulls over what Olivia has gotten him into. _This woman is going to be the death of me. _

Standing in the hallway Olivia is pacing and turns to Fitz. "The man is huge, Fitz. You don't have to do this. Let's just go."

"No. No. This guy is not going to get away with talking to a lady like that. He offended you and that's not okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to pick a fight with the man. He just owes you a world class apology."

The guy approaches them and Fitz begins, "Hey man. Let's talk about this respectfully. I think we may have had a misunderstanding back there in the movie."

Before he can even blink the man walks up directly to Fitz and sucker punches him in the eye.

"Whoa!" Olivia screeches.

Pointing at the crowd that had gathered near the scene the man says, "Now, l am going to go back inside and finish watching Titanic. Nobody mess with me."

Fitz grabs his eye and yelps, "Son of a..."

"Oh my gosh, Fitz," she says as she makes her way to his side.

"Aah" he winces.

"Are you okay? Fitz. Fitz."

"Ow, ah-ah-ah. Yes?"

"Maybe I need to take you to the ER?" She questions as she runs her hands through his wavy hair.

"No. No, no, no, no. I've had worse. Trust me."

"No, you could have a concussion or something. Or worse brain damage!"

Still huddled on the floor together, Olivia doesn't notice at first when Fitz nuzzles his head in between her breasts. "Hey. Hey. Can you hold still, right there, hold still?"

"Okay, l'm sor..Oh, ooh... oh."

"Oh, yeah. That's feeling real nice."

"Fitz ... Fitz," she admonishes him.

"l'm starting to feel a little better."

"Oh, my God! You're fine," she says rolling her eyes.

He looks up at her grins sheepishly.

"Oh, you are totally fine. Okay, come on. Let's get you home Romeo."


End file.
